Colors Of The Mask
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: A Man takes Zoey right from under Dawn's nose, and when she finds out, she meets  The new kid who sees Dawn is shambles, he trys to console her alas, thats not his strong point. When he sees he can help this poor girl Paul decides to do just that and more


_It's always hard,  
>When the journey begins.<br>Hard to find your way,  
>Hard to make a mend.<br>But there's nothing you can't do,  
>'Cause you got the power inside of you.<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ღ<strong>__**COLORS OF THE MASK**__**ღ**_

_**What color is the mask?**_

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Zoey! you were SUPOSED to pick me up for school, but nooo! you had to not come and now im stuck walking to school with god damned CONWAY! my most favorite STALKER! if I get raped its your falt! <em>

_love you even though i hate u _

_~Dawn_

As the text message sent Dawn Berlitz sighed and tryed to focus on what Conway was saying, he really was a sweet guy, hes just a little... off. Being the smartest guy in our school, hes branded as a nerd. Okay so constantlycorecting everyone and doing that _stupid_ thing with his glasess dosent help but hes still quite nice, even though he has a verry unhealthy obsession with me.

"so wadda ya say dawn? you wanna hang out after school today? we can ride my bike to the ice-cream shop, i know how much you love ice-cream" his smile is morbid, and unsetteling, goddamit zoey!

"oh conway i would just _love_ to" his smile widens and i prepare for it to crash "but, im hanging out with Zoey after school im sorry!" just as i predicted his smile fades and he tryes to hide his dissapointment.

"oh! okay but.. are you and zoey... an.. item?" what the hell is _wrong_ with this boy? hes implying that im in a sexual relationship with my best friend!

"im giving you 2 seconds to appologize and run for your life you misserable cock-sucker... oppsies! times up!" the look on his face was priceless, im know in our school for my kick, [im the head chearleader, yet i dont socilize with that group, im loyal to Zoey and our little group] as he backs up my foot meets his cheek, he staggers backwards in shock, and i smirk [13 years or marcial arts, is paying off].

"im s-sorry Dawn! i d-diddnt mean it, i kow your not a lesbian! im s-sorry!" Conway cryes as he runs off tawrds our school, im relived, now i wont have to deal with him for another few days. As i arive at the front entrince of the school, two of my best friends approch me.

"Dawn, we just saw Conway come running into the school, screaming about how your going to murder him, whats that all about?" my dim-wited male friend Ash asks.

"oh Ash im sure Dawny had a good resond for kicking Conway's face.. again." May, my always responcible brunett friend laughs at the memorie of other times ive caused bodoly harm to my stalker, Conway.

"SO LETS HEAR IT! what is todays drama in miss popularity's life?" My raven haired compainion says wile snikkering at my greatly hatted nickname. Miss Popualrity, i know im well-liked in this school, how Zoey discribes it is, ' All girls want to be you, All guys wanna do you, and All others are just plain bitches, and basterds' she always says it when im haveing a bad day, zoey is the most reliable person i know, unless she actualy has to do something, like DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL damned zoey!

I shrug, "he called me a lesbo, and in case youve forgoten i dont roll that way." i state matter-of-factly.

"..."Ash stares blankly at me "well... you havent been in a relationshipp with a boy for as long as weve known you so... his statment has some..." he trailes off not knowing how to finnish his sentince.

"valladation, to it..." May finnishes, not wanting her Boyfriend to have to face my rath alone. I sigh, technacly thier correct, i have never been in a relationship with a guy, sexual or otherwise.

As i look up to my two friends, a pink blurr come speeding tawrds me. Ursala my peppy pink haired friend.

"ohemgeeh Dawnerz," i cringe at that repulsive nickname, shes given me, whats with people and giving me retarded nicknames? "theres this new guy at school and hes totaly **HOT!**"

"this is from the girl who thought Conway was hot." i point out, seeing as Ursala's jugement on guys looks can be a bit off.

"only for like 10 seconds gosh build a bridge and get over it, but anyway this guy, he was the quorter-back for his last 4 schools hes been to! my dad, being the principal, told me hes a total bad ass!" Ursala's father is the school principal, so she knows everything about everyone.

"well now im intristed!" i laugh at Mays inthuseams, im intristed also, there hasnt been a new guy worth meeting sence Ash, and that was only because, in the last school he went to he was the lead soccer player and brought his team to the counrty chapionshipps.

"ohemgehh, like me, you and, Dawn should go like meet him like now! right Dawn?" she smiles at me.

"okay Ursala, lets go meet this hot-shot foot ball beast." i smile back me and May bid a goodbye to Ash and begin the search for the new boy.

Ursala dragged me and May all around the school, for the next 10 min, trying to find the new kid, after the warning bell, we give up.

"oh Ursala dont be sad, im sure we have at least one class with him! dont worry you can still meet him!" May tryes to console our boy-crazed friend.

"im not upset May-May! i only wanted to introduce him to Dawn hear, i heard hes never had a girlfriend, just like little Dawn hear has never had a boyfriend, so i thougth to myself, 'self! these two were made for eachother! i simply **must** play mach maker!'" i laugh, Ursala has a amazing sense of humer, somthing ive always been jelious of, i meen i can give everyone a good laugh, but not the way Ursala can. i chose to ignor her little joke about my non-existant love-life, and walk to my first period class hopeing my teacher will excuse my tardy, concidering the late bell just rang.

* * *

><p>As i arive at my class room i take a deep breath and opsen the door reddy for the akward stares i know i will get. when the teacher looks at me she dosent seem angery, just relived. Thats funny, i think any other day, Mrs. Demers would have betten my head off and spit it out. i walk over to her desk and prepare my excuse for my latness.<p>

" oh dawn! thank my lucky stars you alright!" okay now im past confused and straight into scared. "i was concered that the Heart Braker had taken you!" Heart Breaker? Whats with everyones concern with my love-life all of a sudden!

"uhm Mrs. Demers, care to explain your sudden burst of erm... concern?" i ask a little afriad to find oout the answer.

"oh dear me! you haven heard? that kidnaper/muderer thats been on the news, has been nicknamked the Heart Breaker, because he only strikes on pretty young girls, and then after hes killed them, he erhm... cuts out her heart..." she mumbels the last part and her eyes fill with sorow "i didnt want to have to be the one to tell you this but... Zoey's parents reported her missing last night, im so sorry i know you were verry close..." her eyes are filled with sadness, but thats nothying compared to the pain im feeling right now.

"no... no this is just some sick joke right? haha verry funny! now just tell me its all soem fucking sick joke! i stutter each of the words i say, but by the look in her eyes i can tell shes dead serious. "**NO!**" I scream and begin to cry, my classmates give me a odd look, and i bolt out of the door and no one tryes to stop me and i keep running until i bump into someone i dont recodnise. "i-i im sorry" i look up at the boy i bumped into, roughly 16 my age maby a year older, purple hair, and a stern look in his eyes.

"are you okay? you look like hell" he looks deep into my eyes but i cant bring myself to stop crying.

"Z-zoey, is gone! s-shes never c-comeing backkk!" i cry some more and he dosent ask questions he just looks at me, i feel so week, and i hate it. I must have somthing wrong with me because the next thing i do, makes me feel even weeker, yet calmer, and somehow hapy-ish. I througth myself into his arms and cry my eyes out.

About 15 minioutes later, ive stopoed crying and the purple haired mystery-boy is strokeing my hair gentaly**.**

"oh my gosh im so sorry, hear i am, a complet stranger crying into your arms you must think im insane!" he still just looks at me.

"i probaly would have come to the same conclusion of your sanity eventualy, now why dont you tell me whats troubleing you?" his eyes are no longer stern, now there suprisingly careing.

"Z-zoey my best friend was kidnaped and they think it was that killer, the 'Heart Breaker' her parents r-reoprted her missing lastnight." i fight the tears back.

"im sure its not this Heart Breaker she probaly just diched school to get high or somthing" that does sound like zoey, she was always a rebel.

"i h-hope so..." as i say that my phone vibrates,i have a e-mail, i open it:

_Dawn, i have a game for you... _

_i have littel zoe, but i dont want her im tiered of the games i play so i want you to stop me. i want you to find me, and stop me, simple right? but if you dont find me in 168 hours starting... now zoe will die, and so will you ans anyone who reads this, includeing you... oh and tell Paul i said hello._

_from, John Halts S. __

As i read this my eyes almost pop out of my head, This man, who ever he is, has Zoey and is giveing me the opertunity to save her? He must be even more insane that i thought.

"what is it?" the purple haired boy askes. Could this man have ment my new found friend?

"uhm by any chance is your name Paul?" with my luck, his name will be somthing randome like Joe or Bonqueque.

"yeah how did you know? are you my personal stalker?" he smiles showing hes only kidding.

"no im not, although i have plenty, wanna barrow one?" i laugh along with him "this is how i know, dont freak out, okay?" he nods and i give him my cell phone, after he reads it, he looks up at me shock on his face.

"we have to find her, and soon..." i meet his gaze, his eyes are full of determanation.

"what do you mean we you dont have to do anything, your not involved." i dont want to drag some one else into this.

"you wouldnt understand why but i have to stop this man, if you wont let me help you, ill go alone."i can tell by his stance, and these breath takeing onyx eyes that hes going to go weather i want him to or not.

"... fine but where do we start?" he cracks a smirk.

"respond to the message and ask, duh." his smirk grows when i realize hes right, in all of this exitment, i forgot the obvious.

"ehehe yeah right..." i give him a week smile then begin to compose my message.

_John Halts S._

_so ur the bastered that took my best friend along with all of the other girls, well John, tell me where to start and i sware i will find you and stop this sick game you play._

_Dawn_

As my message sends, i think about how hostile i was, was that the best choice of words? what if he hurts zoey because of my aditude?

"nice, hes gunna see how determained we are." i look up to see and strong willed Paul with a completly straigh face, i dout he ever smiles.

"i just hope he doesent get angery cuza the way i said it..." i trail off while looking into Paul's eyes, the a enchanting color, not exactly black but not a color i can identify.

he scoffs "hmph hes not one to have his _feelings_ hurt, he to much of a heartless bastered for that." i can tell he deffanitly has a past with this John guy, and what ever it is, its not good.

"i hope your ri-" my sentance is cut off by my phone vibrateing again.

_Dawn,_

_yes i am the bastered, who took you friend, and as where to start? Well, dear i left a package for you, at the last place me and Paul saw one and other, im glad you decided to alow Paul to help you, hes a good boy, he really is, you just need to get past his cold exterior, and ive chosen you to be the one to do that. ta-ta for now dear, im sure Paul will take good care of you._

_John Halts S._

"what the hell is that suposed to mean?" i look to Paul.

"i dont understand fully, but from what i do understand, he wants us to recive a package from a park a few towns away. Its only a 15 min drive, we should leave before someone finds it." did he just completly ignor a syco saying that im going to 'get past his cold extrior' ? i guess he did.

"uhm okay, how are we going to get there? i dont have a car..." i wish i had a car! i really do! it would make things so much simpler.

"i have a bike" great! were going to drive a bike, all the freaking way to this random park? a freaking mountan bike probably. great just great.

"oh uhm okay we should probably leave then..." im trying to stiffel a laugh, pictureing the tough-guy Paul on a flimsy mountan bike. "ill make it so, we wont have any atendence missed today" Ursala help in times like this, but shes going to want to come if she knows about Zoey.

i dial Ursalas number having typed it in more times that my own name i have iot memorized. "hello, this is Ursala speeking"

"hey Ursala, its Dawn, i need a favor."

"anything Dawnerz! "

"i need you to make it so me and the new guy you were talking 'bout, are hear all day his name is Paul, Kay?" she dosent answer for a second then she squeels

"oh my gosh little Dawn is gunna get laid! and with that hotty Paul! oh my gosh im so jellious!" she screamed it so loud im sure the whole world heard. Then i hear a teacher yell in the back round "URSALA are you talking on the _phone_? in my class room?" "okay chill, im hanging up shees" she then talks to me "god what crwaled up her ass and died? anyway, consicer it done, now i gatta go before this bitch comes over, love ya!" she hangs up, i laugh only Ursala would have the nerve to answer her cellphone in class.

"were good!" i smile at Paul hopeing he didnt hear what Ursala said about me and ehrm.. him.

i look up at Paul and see a blush creeped along his cheeks.

"wo should go" i nodd and we walk out of the school, i walk over to the bike rack wile Paul continues walking tawrds the parking lot.

"where are you going you stupid girl my motercycles this way." oh he ment a motercycle!... how did i not understand that?

"im not stupid!"

"how can someone be so beautiful, yet so troublesome?" i raise a eyebrow at that, but decided not to ask about his coment on my apperence, although it makes me happy to know he thinks im beautiful.

"im not troublesome!"

"you so troublesome, your name should be troublesome" he pauses "in fact, i think ill call you troublesome from now on"

"great, another stupid nickname! first, Ash, with Mrs. Popularity, then Ursala, and Dawnerz!" god damn stupid nicknames!

"i like troublesome" he begins to studder "i mean, its a decent nickname"

i laugh "lets go Pauly" he snarls at me.

".me._Pauly_.again" i smile.

"what ever you say _Pauly" _he looks anoyed and i giggle, what the hell, did i just giggle? i do not _giggle_.

"troublesome, do you want to save your friend? Or do you want to sit hear and talk about your more interesting qualitys?" i sigh, he has a piont.

He sits on the seat of his bike, and pats the back of his bike. "comeing?" i reluctanly sit down behind him. i snake my hands around his waist, it was akward but i delt with it.

Me and Paul are going to find you zoey, i sware it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? how was it? its only the first Chapter, so dont expect much! XD Sorry if it seems a little, hmm Akward? at the end, i needed some 'moments' for future situations. And if you can guess who John Halts S. is i will give you a character is the story! XD The mask Part will come in later, until then guess on what the mask means, what the hint will be, anything really. i hope you like it! PM me and Rievew, i do requests for one shots, lemons and im up for righting anything!<strong>_


End file.
